<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all of my goodness is going with you now by seadeepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363709">all of my goodness is going with you now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy'>seadeepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Questioning, aka it's based on my memory of ep 15, vaguely canon-related</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vax only agreed to this date to appease Vex.... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all of my goodness is going with you now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!</p>
</blockquote><br/>Okay I've been super nervous to post this because I'm only halfway through the first campaign and I know there's like... a lot of plot I don't know anything about yet. (No spoilers, please!) But I enjoyed this early episode a lot.<p>Title is from "Shrike" by Hozier, which I listened to while posting, looked up the lyrics, and about had a heart attack from how well it fits. Just cause I ain't finished the campaign don't mean I don't know how some storylines end. ("Remember me love, when I am reborn ... I'm flying like a bird to you now")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vax'ildan begins to panic as Gilmore's fingertips clasp his wrist and he leans in with dark-eyed intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Terribly sorry about the branding mishap," Vax blurts out, only to have something to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilmore waves a hand. “It's already forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vax’s insides are tangled like tapestry threads — Gilmore's met Vex, has watched her shamelessly encourage her twin to reciprocate Gilmore’s advances. Gilmore must know that this is just a ploy for discounts at his store?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Vax'ildan isn't sure that's true anymore, because some part of him comes alive at Gilmore's touch. His heart hammers in his chest when Gilmore smiles.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>